It is well known that attractant scent can be used both to attract game animals and to cover the scent of humans. The attractant used may be varied according to the needs of the hunter, but typically includes urine from a deer or other animal.
The known delivery vehicle used to transfer the scent is liquid; i.e. drops of liquid are sprinkled on the bottoms of boots or on other locations to which it is desired to transfer the scent.
Such a delivery vehicle has several flaws. First, the scent tends to be concentrated in small and specific locations where the drops were applied. It is generally difficult to spread the scent-producing chemicals in a wide but thin dispersion.
Second, efforts to wipe the liquid over greater areas, and to thereby reduce the concentration but extend the coverage area, generally tend to waste some of the liquid due to its tendency to adhere to the tool used to wipe the liquid. A related problem is that, where the liquid is wiped over a surface, the tool used to do the wiping must be cleaned.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an attractant scent and solid delivery vehicle that allows the thin, uniform application of attractant scent to any surface. The solid delivery vehicle must not interfere with the smell of the attractant, must stay uniformly solid at a sufficiently large range of temperatures and must be compatible with a large number of commonly used attractants associated with hiking, hunting and fishing.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the above needs. A novel attractant scent and solid delivery vehicle is disclosed that allows application of a thin, uniform coating of attractant scent to any surface. The attractant scent and solid delivery vehicle do not interfere with the smell of the attractant, stay uniformly solid at a wide range of temperatures, and are compatible with commonly used attractants associated with hiking, hunting and fishing.
A preferred version of the attractant scent and solid delivery vehicle of the present invention includes the following component ingredients, and is manufactured in the following manner.
(A) Assembling a preferred container for mixing, comprising a double-jacketed tank, which provides more uniform heating, and which tends to eliminate hot spots.
(B) Forming a mixture of water, propylene glycol and animal urine or other attractant or scent in the tank. The relative amounts of the ingredients are typically:
(a) 40 parts water.
(b) 30 parts propylene glycol.
(c) 30 parts animal urine.
(C) Heating the mixture to approximately 160 degrees F.
(D) Adding between 10 to 15 parts sodium sterate to the mixture.
(E) Adding 15 parts of amorphous fumed silica to the mixture.
(F) Mixing the ingredients thoroughly.
(G) Cooling the mixture to 125 degrees F. over approximately 8 hours while in the double-jacketed tank.
(H) Reheating the mixture to 160 degrees F. with no lid on the double-jacketed tank. This allows the water content to evaporate, resulting in a more concentrated mixture.
(I) Assembling a number of containers for filling. Preferred containers include those used for underarm deodorant, including both the xe2x80x9cpush-upxe2x80x9d style and the style that may be advanced or retracted by operation of a wheel.
(J) Pouring the mixture into the containers, where it is allowed to solidify, thereby forming the finished product.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a novel attractant scent and solid delivery vehicle resulting from a method of manufacture that allows application of a thin, uniform coating of attractant to any surface.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel attractant scent and solid delivery vehicle resulting from a method of manufacture that does not interfere with the smell of the attractant, and which is compatible with a large number of attractants associated with the needs of hunters, fishermen and other outdoor activities.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a novel attractant scent and solid delivery vehicle resulting from a method of manufacture that stays uniformly solid at a wide range of temperatures, including those encountered during both summer and winter activities.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description.